Thank you Fate
by Madame Xela
Summary: Summary inside. SLASH! SSHP M for language and maybe later chapters


Hello everyone! This is my first Snarry fic!

**Disclaimer: ** Sad to say, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.R. does. All characters and some situations belong to her.

**Pairings: **SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, DM/BZ, NL/LL, GW/FW, and more.

**Warnings:** Vamp!Severus, Sub!Harry, AU, OOC, SLASH = M/M relationships, teacher/student, incest, character bashing.

**Summary:** Severus has a secret no one knows. He's a vampire! A vampire without his mate. But an incident during the Triwizard Tournament led him to his mate, one Harry Potter. How will everyone cope with this new information?

**Vacations over…FINALLY!**

One would think that any teenager, be they magical or muggle, would be happy about their summer vacation. But not Harry Potter. He was positively miserable. And it wasn't because Harry was sent to his awful family, as if they could be called that, the Dursleys. It wasn't because he was treated like a freak here, or that he was forced to do chores from dawn until dusk and his cousin used him as a punching bag whenever he 'could'. It wasn't because his friends and Godfather had hardly written to him all summer. No, it was because he was forced to be away from his mate most of the time. They had met a few times, but not enough to keep the two happy.

Oh his mate! Harry smiled to himself as he looked out the window into the night. No one would ever believe him if he told. In fact they would probably think that their savior was even crazier than they thought he was already. But it was true. Green eyes sought out his pendant in his reflection. Yes, there it was. Two silver snakes coiled around one another in a sort of intimate embrace. The snake with his head over the other had a small onyx for an eye, while the one underneath had an emerald for an eye. Harry had been touched when his mate gave it to him.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_It was a few days before the Second task, and Harry was curled on his mate's couch reading a book on charms. He was so engulfed in the chapter that he hadn't noticed the door open and close. Nor did he hear the footsteps walk to the couch. He did notice when the couch dipped next to him and arms wrapped around his waist. _

"_Hmm, 'Everyday charms for around the house'. Mr. Potter, I daresay you will make a fabulous housewife one day." He drawled resting his head on the teen's shoulder._

_Harry turned head to mock glare at the dark haired man. "Oh really _Sir_? And I'm guessing you want me to be _your _housewife?" He asked with a wicked smirk. _

_The smirk was copied by the older man "Merlin Harry, I'm offended that you actually need to guess. I will not let anyone else have you. "_

"_Why Severus Snape, I never thought I'd see the day when you sound jealous." _

_Severus growled playfully at his mate. He grabbed the book from Harry's hands, tossed it to the floor and pinned the teen to the couch. "I do not get jealous Harry Potter." He whispered silkily. _

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really." With that Severus's lips attacked the pale throat. _

"_Mmm, did you mark the page of my book?" Harry smirked as the attack on his neck stopped and he stared into the incredulous eyes of his potions teacher._

"_You're serious?" he asked _

"_Ah no, I believe he's my godfather." Harry replied with a grin._

"_Ugh. You are such a brat." Severus rolled off of the teen so Harry was curled on his chest._

"_I know, but I made you jealous."_

"_Oh yes, that damned book. How I loathe it."_

_Harry smirked and kissed his mate soundly on the lips. As they broke apart Harry pulled down so his head was under Severus' chin. "Well, this is ironic." Said man stated._

_Looking up Harry asked "What is?" When he received no answer, the raven haired teen sat up to look at Severus' face. Oh, that's rich. Severus Snape, dungeon bat and Hogwarts resident vampire was _**blushing**_. Well, blushing as much as a vampire could. Harry giggled as he brushed a few stray strands of dark hair out of the man's face. "Severus?"_

_Still blushing, Severus fumbled with something in his pocket. It was a rectangular, black velvet box. "I…I charmed it." He said handing Harry his burden. _

_Harry opened it to see two silver snakes on a chain in a position similar to the one they were just in. _'Oh that must've been what was ironic'_ one snake had an onyx eye, the other and emerald. Somehow, the young wizard managed to smile despite his shock. The necklace was so beautiful! Harry had never had something so beautiful in his life! Except his broom, but the necklace and it were tied. "Oh Severus, it's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" He yelled planting a kiss on the man's lips. "Help me put it on, please?"_

_Severus chuckled unclasping the chain and re-clasping it around his Harry's neck. "How could I refuse?" The two sat in silence as Harry admired the jewelry. "I take it you like it then?"_

"_Yes! Thank you!" the teen said and gave Severus another kiss. "You said it was charmed. For what?"_

"_Well, if you ever want to be with me when we're apart, like the summer" They both glowered "All you have to do is think of me and say __**mi casa **__while touching it of course."_

_***END***_

That had been a wonderful day for the two, and oh how Harry wouldn't forget the events that happened after he got the gift.

A crash from downstairs and his uncle yelling brought Harry out of his musings. "Y-y-you! You're Sirius Black! That freak called you here didn't he? When I get my hands on him—"

"That _freak_ is my GODSON you filthy muggle!" He heard Sirius roar. SIRIUS! He was here! Harry burst through his door and ran down the stairs. He didn't stop until he was wrapped in his godfather's arms. "Pup! It's so good to see you!"

"I didn't know you were coming!" Harry snuggled into Sirius' chest.

"Sorry cub," Another voice, Remus he noted happily, apologized. "But you're birthday's tomorrow and we wanted it a surprise." The teen smiled and pulled his honorary second godfather into the hug, which the man was more than happy to join in. It was then when he felt an intense and very jealous stare drill holes in the back of his head. _'It couldn't be!'_ Sure enough, there was the telltale sneer followed by the ground out "Really Potter, let them breath, and go get your stuff so we can leave." Translation _'Harry hurry up so I can take you and never let you go.' _Harry wriggling out of the two men's arms smiled at his mate. "Sorry Professor, do you mind helping me out for a minute? Magically packing is much faster."

Severus smirked "Not at all, it's not every day someone gets to see how luxurious the Boy-Who-Lived lives."

Harry sighed and walked past his teacher "You're not gonna like it" He whispered low enough for the vampire and werewolf to hear.

"But Harry, It's Snivellus!" Sirius yelled.

It took all of Harry's composure to not go back into the living room and punch Sirius. "Sirius! I've dealt with him this long; I think I can last another few minutes!"

There was no answer. Harry pointed to the cupboard. "Can you unlock this please?" He asked.

Nodding stiffly, Severus unlocked the door and watched as his Harry bent to pull out his school trunk. Merlin! He was losing his self control! He wanted to hold him so bad! Hell, right now he wanted to snog the boy in front of everyone! He caught Harry sneak a look at him. Black met Green as their eyes locked. That one look held so many meanings: Love, desire, impatience, promises for later, and loss of control. Harry nodded and they made their way upstairs.

When they got to Harry's bedroom, the potions master noted all of the locks and growled dangerously. "Sev stop it!" the teen hissed. He was met with an icy stare. Harry matched it as he dragged the man into his room. When they were safe behind the door, Harry kicked his trunk open motioning for the man to say the incantation. After a very reluctant Severus got things magically packing. He had Harry pinned to the mattress. "Sev, they'll hear!"

"So!" The man kissed Harry so deeply, that the argument had ended there.

***Meanwhile***

Remus and Sirius were standing in the living room, wands pointed at Lily's horse-faced sister and her whale family. They had never been in the Dursley household before. Looking around they realized that they never wanted to come back. Pictures of the whale child, Dudley, were everywhere. The furniture was a horrible pink, cream and bright green floral pattern. The walls were plain white. The carpet, a dull gray. Horrible.

They had been waiting ten minutes for Harry and Severus now, and the muggles were getting impatient.

"Alright I want you freaks out of my house NOW!" Vernon roared. Petunia and mini-lard nodded in agreement.

"Rem, go see what's taking them please." Sirius bit.

"Okay."

The werewolf nodded making his way up to where Harry's room was. There was no sound coming from the door at all. He listened closely, but his enhanced senses couldn't pick up anything. Very cautiously Remus knocked on the door. "Cub? Are you ready yet?" Shortly after the words left his mouth, sounds from Harry's room flooded into his ears. Hedwig moving in her cage, two pairs of feet shuffling, a deep chuckle from…Severus?! Interesting, if not a major shock. And Harry muttering "I _told_ you but you didn't listen." And more of the man's chuckling. Harry opened the door looking annoyed yet a little pleased. His hair was more tousled and his lips were bruised and swollen. The werewolf swore that he had bite marks on his neck. What was really disturbing was how Severus' scent was all over Harry.

"C-cub. Are you ready?" He asked trying to stay calm.

The teen gave him an odd look. "Oh yeah! We'll be down in a minute I'm just looking for a few things 'kay?"

"Sure. Be down in two minutes Harry."

"Alright." Harry shut his door and Remus began walking back to his mate. Something weird was going on, and he vowed to find out what. Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, the blonde could have sworn that he heard Harry and Severus having a one-sided argument.

***Harry's room***

"I told you to wait! Now Remus is suspecting something!" Harry nearly yelled.

"Tch, you think I care." The vampire scoffed

Harry sighed rubbing his eyes. "Must you do this Sev?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just-! Stop! Okay? You couldn't have waited until we left?" The teen was having a sort of déjà vu moment.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Harry was walking under his invisibility cloak to Sev's private quarters. He was told that his mate had to go to a Death Eater thing. Joy. Old Voldie was on his way back from his 'vacation'. He was two turns, and half a hall away when an arm circled his waist pulling him into a dark opening in the wall._

"_Really Potter sneaking around after curfew? You are lucky I don't give you a _detention_ for this, love." The silky voice murmured into his ear._

"_How did you-"_

"_Honestly, did you think that I wouldn't be able to smell my mate?" The comment made the teen blush Gryffindor red. "Tsk-tsk, my Harry. Why don't you take off your little cloak there? Hm?" _

_Very slowly Harry pulled his father's invisibility cloak off. He was worried someone would see them! But apparently his pace was too slow for Severus' liking for the man ripped off the offending cloth and connected his lips with his mate's. _

"_Mm…Sev…st-…op…someone'll…see us!" Harry said between moaning and being kissed._

"_Oh please. Like I care. Let them see as long as they know you're mine."_

"_Sev, please what about Dumbledore?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_RGG! Can we please just go to your rooms where I know we won't be interrupted." _

"_I've been patiently waiting all day Harry."_

"_Sev." Harry warned._

_The black haired vampire threw his hands in the air "Fine, but hurry up you little brat."_

'Yeah I'm the brat'_ Harry thought._

_***END***_

"No, I couldn't Harry. I haven't seen you in weeks, I'm sorry if I'm on edge!" Severus hissed.

"Ugh! Let's just go!"

"Fine." The older mate shrunk Harry's trunk and carried the bird downstairs behind Harry. _'Great. This'll be _fun' He thought. A small case in his pocket was getting notably heavier with each step he took.

"Pup! There you are! What took you so long?" The mutt asked.

"M'sorry Se-Snape and I got into a quarrel and we lost track of time." Well they did!

Sirius was glaring daggers at his old schoolmate. "What did you do _Snivellus?_"

"Nothing Black. Just an argument."

The werewolf decided that if they wanted to get home anytime soon, someone had better intervene. "Stop it! You two are acting like children! Sirius go home! I'll take Hedwig, and Severus you take Harry."

"Why does he get to take Harry home moony?"

"Because I say so. Now go!" The animagus sighed, and with a 'pop', he was gone. "Severus, the owl if you will." After getting hold of the cage Remus too left with a 'pop'.

Severus sighed and held out his hand. "Harry."

"I told you he suspected!" said boy growled. _'Oh yes, tonight will be very fun.'_ The man thought sarcastically. Turning on the spot, the two dissapparated from number four Private Drive.

****Grimmauld Place****

Harry had decided that he did NOT like apparating, or dissapparating, at all. It was like being sucked through a tube too small for one person, let alone two. The landing hurt. His feet hit the ground so hard toppled over into his mate. "Sorry." He grumbled.

Severus gave a sigh. "Harry how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I don't know."

"Fine"

Letting go of each other they walked up a small set of stone steps to a grand patio. It could easily fit thirty people in it! And there was a hot tub! The house it was connected to was simply beautiful. It was made of gray stones, and white paneling. All of the windows were large and there were so many! Ivy grew on one side and bottom of the building. The house overlooked a gorgeous blue lake and a greener than green forest. Severus led the shocked teen through elegant French doors, where he was engulfed in a hug by his two godfathers.

"Welcome to your new home Harry."

**A/N Hiya! I wrote this......-thinking- (this may take a while).............................in early july maybe? i like it though. It's fun. **


End file.
